


I'll teach you hunger

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji introduces Levi to his prostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll teach you hunger

He’s skeptical at first. Hanji doesn’t even try to ease him into the idea, broach the subject carefully. She just sets him up against her desk, his one knee propped up, his legs splayed, and says, “Let me play with your ass.”

“What?” he snarls. He doesn’t like when she teases (that’s a lie), and god does she tease. But he’s not precisely sure if that was a joke, or if she accidently said it or maybe she just hadn’t been getting enough sleep. Her eyes rake over his form again, from the bruised lines left by the maneuver gear just under his collar bone, to the sharp curve of his hips, to his hard cock jutting up. He feels at her mercy when she looks at him like that, like a meal, like something she wants to take apart and piece together as she sees fit.

She nods to herself, and gives a ghost of her usual smile. “I read about it. You have this thing called a prostate inside you. It’ll feel good when you stimulate it.” He’s going to ask questions, refuse, but she’s already pressed against him, kissing that spot just under his jaw that makes him sigh, her soft belly the perfect friction against his cock. He grinds against her, and she tuts at him. “Patience.”

“Fuck you.” He snaps back, and reaches between them to finger her clit. She rides the pads of his fingers easily, but Hanji’s on the war path now, he can tell and nothing’s going to distract her.

She searches around in her desk drawer for a jar of oil she normally uses for massages, and slicks her fingers. She has nice fingers. It’s one of the few things he likes about her, one of the only things that are feminine about her. By now, she’s figured out how much he likes her fingers, she takes her time slicking them extensively, watching him with her lip caught between her teeth. She bumps her hips into his legs to spread them wider, and he tenses in trepidation. “Shh.” She mumbles, and smears her fingers across the tensed bud of his hole, kneeling so she can see what she’s doing.

His breath hitches, and there’s something so frankly embarrassing about that, were he the type, his face would burn. But he’s not, and her finger feels strange just working around and around, probing but never pressing in. She’s intent on her work, her hands steady, her breath warm against his muscled thigh. He touches her shoulder and lets out a long breath. She presses a finger in. “What’s the big deal?” he asks, disappointed. “It doesn’t feel like anything.”

Hanji just smiles at him. It feels strange having her between his legs like this, her finger pumping in and out at an easy pace. He feels liquid, and the fingers on her shoulders grip a little tighter. It’s rather unexpected that the feeling is affecting him at all. At another finger, there’s a stretch, and his brows furrow because he can’t decide if it’s pleasant or not. She chuckles. “Feel like anything now?” she asks humorously, working the second finger in completely. He nods and struggles to breathe, looking at the ceiling or the freckles on her shoulder but not at her. He’s never been so aware of his ass until now. He can feel every muscle clenching around her fingers. “So, what’s it feel like?”

He pauses, breathes, tenses as she starts to pump shallowly, working him open. His body eagerly does as she bids. It feels – “Hot.” Levi grumbles, toes curling, spreading further to her. “Everything feels like boiling water.”

“You are very hot inside.” Hanji murmurs. Levi moans at that, lets his head fall back as Hanji grows bolder, works her fingers in and scissors them open. He thinks she does that just to hear the little gasp and whine he lets out (despite his best efforts) every time she does. It’s so hot. His hole is tingling pricking pleasure, and it’s really strange. She presses deeper, working her fingers around, and he starts to feel like knitting with a loose thread, being unraveled one pull at a time. “Is it really that good?” Hanji laughs softly, looking up at him. Her eyes glaze with an expression he knows very well, the one she gets when she thinks he looks really hot, and she takes him aside for a quickie against the nearest possible surface.

Levi can’t actually imagine what he looks like right now. He’s not sure how long she’s been doing this, pumping her fingers in fast, fast slow, a steady rhythm that she sometimes breaks to crook her fingers just so. His thighs jerk and tremble every time she does, and he groans, unfamiliar with his body, unfamiliar with what Hanji’s made of it, and unsure whether or not to feel betrayed by it. His hair is limp with sweat, his mouth is open. He thinks he might break his own fingers soon somehow.

“Where does it feel the best, Levi?” she whispers huskily. She didn’t look this fucking hot when she was sucking his cock. He wonders if there’s something wrong with him. But her fingers give him no time to worry about things like that.

“Right at m-my hole.” He bites his lip, mortified at his stutter. He wants to approach this the way she is. Cool, scientific, level headed. She widens her fingers and he dashes the thought. “t-the rim is where it’s best.”

“Really?” she pouts. “Not deeper inside?” her pout intensifies. “But the book I read –“

“Hanji.” He growls. “I don’t really care right now. Finish what you started.”

She does, goddamn she does. She adds a third finger, and he keens. The sound is so fucking vulnerable, and Hanji grins like a predator at him. But god, the stretch of her fingers. He’s made up his mind now, the stretch is good, the stretch is so good. Heat flushes through him the further she presses in, his legs feel like jelly. When she stretches her three fingers open, he chokes out her name desperately. She kisses his thigh, then bites hard enough to bruise. The pain drags a garbled noise from him.

The damn bitch is going to drive him mad.

“I’m going deeper.” She warns softly. He shouts when her fingers hit something inside, sending his muscles convulsing around her fingers. “What…?“ she does it again.

“Hanji!” Levi cries out. One hand on her shoulder moves to her hair, tugging. He really wants to kiss her, he does, but he also doesn’t want to distract her from that—whatever that is, he wants her to keep doing it. He moans aloud shamelessly as her fingers keep working that spot inside. His cock is leaking, he’s quivering and burning and –

She grins up at him, works her fingers harder into him, finds a rhythm that has him shivering and gasping out her name. She’s so fucking merciless, the bitch, can’t she see she’s completely tearing him apart? God he hates her, but if she stops he’ll hate her even more. “C’mon, C’mon Hanji please--!”

“You’re fucking glorious.” Hanji grins, laying kiss after kiss on his thighs. He’s sure she can feel all his liquid muscles through his skin, He’s going to burst, and then where will she be? He breathes brokenly though his mouth. The hand Hanji had on his leg moves to his cock, strokes him up and down, smears precum all along the shaft. Finally, fucking finally. She stands, and he tilts his head back for her mouth. She complies, bites his throat gently, murmurs that he’s perfect – “So fucking perfect, goddamn Levi, Can you come like this?” He nods, can’t look into her very bright eyes because he’s still not sure what’s wrong with him or how Hanji wrecked him so easily. “Then show me, please show me.”

He curls into her, she gives a particularly harsh thrust of her fingers, he chokes her name and comes all over himself, her hands, white liquid splattering against his belly and hers. She milks him right through it, works that goddamn “prostate” like it’s a toy until he’s seeing spots because that was –

“Wow.” He murmurs. Hanji laughs and wipes her fingers on a tissue absently, tossing it on the floor because she doesn’t want to turn away from the sight of him sprawled on her desk, drying come and cooling sweat and splayed legs and a slick glistening open hole, eyes half lidded and hazy, just watching her back.

“Good right?” She chuckles, and leans in to kiss him, languidly now that he can think enough to bite her lip the way she likes. He feels solid again, as opposed to a skein of water one cut away from splashing everywhere. “I never lie to you right?” She smoothes her hands up his thighs, expression that of an animal that hasn’t quite gotten its fill, that wants to devour him all over again. “Would you –?“  She makes a noncommittal gesture, presses kisses over his chest, his heart. “Again—would you…?”

He hums, curls his fingers in her hair, wraps his legs around her waist. “I wouldn’t be opposed…” He sighs. “What else did this book teach you?”


End file.
